


Sullied

by Bakuretsuai



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsuai/pseuds/Bakuretsuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just can't say no...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sullied

“I noticed that you were very quietly attentive today, Cadet Uhura. Are you well?” the Commander asked as he glanced over her.  
She smiled and nodded to him with an expectant look.  
“I understand. You’ve lost your voice. This explains the use of your understudy for the six remaining choral concerts. Unfortunate. I greatly enjoyed the performance and was anticipating attending another.”  
She flushed and demurely lowered her eyes at his praise. It was then that her friend decided to be ‘useful’.  
“She’s got a rough case of laryngitis, Commander. She refuses to take it easy regarding anything but her voice. Commander, could you please advise her to take a few days to really recover? Maybe she’ll listen to logic paired with reason,” Gaila suggested.  
“Cadet, if you are not fully recovered from your illness, you could relapse. Some of your other professors did express concern for your wellbeing,” he said considering.  
He pulled a PADD and quickly reviewed some data as Gaila smiled and waited and Nyota shifted uncomfortably. All to soon the Commander lowered the PADD and fixed her with a stern glare.  
“It states here that the doctor that treated you ordered you on bedrest for the next week. A standard Terran week is not two days, Cadet. You are to visit Medical to ensure that you have not initiated a relapse and then proceed directly to your dorm.”  
She made as if to protest when he had another thought.  
“Actually, Cadet, as you have already ignored the doctor’s orders and I have no further lectured today, I will escort you. Cadet Gaila, you are dismissed.”  
“Yes sir,” she chirped as she skipped away.  
Nyota stared after her in shock. She’d gone from being complemented to lectured, to admonished to being babysat by her commanding officer. And all due to Gaila’s meddling.  
“First, Medical. After you, Cadet Uhura,” he said as he gestured her out ahead of him.  
She looked to the ground sadly ad Spock felt a moment of indecision. There were very few things the academy trainees could tell her that he didn’t already know. She’d merely lost her voice after fighting off a bad infection. She mainly needed rest and plenty of fluids.  
“Perhaps, Cadet, the visit to Medical isn’t completely necessary. You do need rest. Follow me,” he said.  
She nodded and merely followed. He did not lead her back to the student dorms. She was curious but unable to ask or get his attention since he was walking a few paces ahead. She didn’t want to just reach out and grab him. So she followed him all the way to the instructor’s apartments. Maybe he needed to pick something up before seeing her home.  
Spock led her into his building and onto the lift silently. He seemed almost preoccupied. When he entered his security code and went inside, she waited at the door. He paused, knowing that she hadn’t entered.  
“Nyota, enter,” he ordered sharply.  
With a confused look she followed.  
“Computer, lock door. Send all calls to message center. You should shower, Nyota,” he said calmly.  
She froze with shock at his words and behavior. Surely, she wasn’t hearing him correctly. She must have been mistaken.  
“I will make myself more clear. Remove your clothing, proceed to the lavatory and bathe yourself.”  
Her stunned countenance quickly morphed into anger and she marched to the door of his apartment and pointed indicating that she wanted to leave. When he remained immobile and watched her, she stamped her foot in rage.  
“How odd, Nyota. I believe you may wish to leave, but I’m not hearing you say that.”  
He moved towards her, clearly enjoying her shock and anger. He backed her into the wall. Spock brought his hands up to either side of her head and leaned in close to take in her scent. She was trying to speak now and push him away. Little rasping sounds slipping from her throat as her arms had similar progress towards deflecting his advance.  
What was wrong with him?!  
Nyota was very suddenly flush against the wall with the warm mass of him pressed against her.  
“It is easy to see why some who are strong take advantage of those that are weaker. Your world is so fixated on words that there are precious few scenarios for when your words fail. This instance, for example. I believe the Terran idiom is ‘no means no’? But you are unable to say ‘no’, Nyota. Does the inability to say ‘no’ imply consent?”  
She began to shake her head and he closed his eyes.  
‘If I were to ask to touch your breasts, I can neither hear or see you deny me. Am I to assume that I have you leave to do so?” he asked as he raised his hands to the heavy globes.  
More desperate rasping escaped her, her breathing quickened, her struggles intensified. Seemingly fed up, she slapped him and immediately hissed in pain.  
“I can interpret that as an invitation to rough play and pain,” he continued.  
His eyes slid open to fix on her massaging her hand.  
“You are injured,” he said softly. “It appears I will have to assist you with the removal of your clothing and shower.”  
She sighed and slumped against him raising her hand for his face dejectedly. He shifted his face away from her touch.  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
She shifted against him and reached for his face again. He shook his head lightly.  
“Show me.”  
She grasped his hand to fully palm her breasts and squeezed lightly with a satisfied sigh. He relaxed from his stiffened pose. After a few moments he undid the fastenings of her uniform.  
“Bare yourself to me,” he ordered. “I intend to enjoy this experience to the fullest, my Nyota.”  
She shrugged out of her loosened uniform and raised her arms. Spock let her further off the wall to reach and unclasp her bra. Now clad in nothing but a pair of soft white panties and her boots, he took her in greedily. From her long legs, trembling softly to the shy look on her face as she refused to look at him; she was perfect.  
Spock pressed his lips to hers firmly while gliding his hands over her warm skin. He pulled back to glare at her for a moment.  
“Open your mouth,” he ordered as he kissed her again and groaned when she complied. “You are sweet, little human.”  
She ducked her head, panting as he ran his tongue along her throat and ground into her gently. He pulled away and dropped to one knee before her. First he undid each boot and had her step out of them. He then eased off her panties before bringing them up to his face and inhaling deeply.  
“These are mine for the time being. Now, into the shower, Cadet,” he ordered.  
She moved too slowly and felt a sharp sting on her rear as he gave it a swat. She gasped and moved faster to the bathroom. She was surprised to note that the room was not only clean, but had fresh linens laid out as if…as if he planned for her to be there. Of course. The sneaky Vulcan was already privy to her predicament and had arranged this little dominance play for her. She could very easily submit if it was to him and had done so many times in the past.  
He was behind her suddenly and she jumped at not having heard his approach. He moved around her and turned on the water and adjusted to something comfortable for her. When he was satisfied, he ushered her into the tub.  
As usual he was fascinated by the way her hair fell flat and smooth against her scalp, neck, shoulders and back. A few dark tendrils fell over her breasts enticingly. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to wash her hair. He relaxed and took it all in. He enjoyed her hair immensely. Had washed it for her on many occasions. She knew it and cleaned it now with deep massaging movements to her head. She sighed in contentment at her own ministrations and relaxed suddenly. She moved under the spray to rinse her hair and Spock decided he was done watching. He stripped quickly and moved in behind her, reaching for the soap. Working a thick lather in his hands he encircled one around her neck and pressed the other to her side, gently wringing and stroking. His hands moved along her body slowly and took special time to touch every inch of her. She was shaking by the time he moved on to himself before he moved them both back beneath the spray.  
“I wanted you thoroughly cleaned by my hand, Nyota. Now I have the rare opportunity to thoroughly sully you,” he said placidly.  
Her eyes were wide as he grabbed the towel and began to dry them. Once he was done, he took another long moment to look over her. He started at her legs and brought his hand up to cup her sex, massaging her lips gently. She swayed and he caught her gaze. She suddenly felt even more exposed than before.  
Spock was Vulcan, and thus a tactile telepath. He was getting full exposure to her emotions and feelings where his flesh connected with hers. He could only get the vaguest sense of her thoughts and yet, it was more than enough. His eyes bored into hers and she saw the very human masculine appearance of superiority and dominance gleaming back at her. He knew he was touching his woman the way she wanted to be touched and allowed no other than him to touch her. The affirmation of that knowledge was doing things to him on a visceral level. That she could not convey her pleasure vocally was frustrating to her, but oddly stimulating to him.  
Vulcans did not indulge in such things as pride. Not on the surface at any rate. But it was expected that a male be fully capable of satisfying his bond mate on all levels. There was to be no need of the female that went untended. If she were hungry, he provided nourishment. If she were cold, he warmed her. If she were mentally unstimulated, he was to entertain her. If she required sexual release, he was to give it to her until she was satisfied. It was very similar to the ideal relationship between a human couple. The partner taking the masculine role provided for the one in the feminine role. Ideally, all the feminine partner needed to do was remain faithful and devoted to an equally devoted masculine partner that provided for them.  
Divorce was exceptionally rare on Vulcan. Bonds typically ended in death. Naturally.  
His intended bond mate was unable to convey her needs to him vocally and still he was able to provide for her. He felt more centered in that knowledge. Though most of his life was spent not truly belonging or fully accepted anywhere except in his mother’s eyes; with Nyota, he had a place that was his alone.  
He stared into her eyes and continued to glide his hand back and forth across her sensitive sex as she struggled to remain upright. He could not release her. Not yet. He needed to feel her break down against his fingers before he moved on. She wanted this first release and he was determined to see her receive it before he continued this assault.  
Her breathing hitched as she met his gaze and seemed very unwilling to break the contact. But all too soon, her eyes fluttered and she gasped as she finally reached out and caught his biceps beneath her palms to steady herself as she came undone before him.  
His lips quirked in that signature mock grin and he put one hand on her waist to steady her as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth. Nyota struggled to regain her breath and opened her eyes to gasp again as she realized he was licking her fluids from his hand. He caught her gaze again before slipping two fingers into his mouth and sucking on them softly.  
She reached for his other hand and brought it up to her face. She smiled softly before sliding his index finger as deeply into her mouth as she could. His breathing quickened as she rolled her tongue around his digit, softly suckling it.  
This was nearly as pleasant as fellatio and she knew it.  
He was ready to resume their ‘play’. He pulled his finger from her mouth and turned her towards the bedroom with a light shove.  
“You are so placid now. I was correct in my assumption that you consent to what I will do with you.”  
She whirled suddenly only to have him grab her to continue the movement until she was facing the bedroom again. He moved in behind her and bodily lifted her to carry her the rest of the way. He dropped her to the bed quickly and quickly grasped her ankle as she tried to crawl away.  
Careful not to damage her, he pulled her back towards him and raised her leg as he did so, baring her wet center to his heated gaze. He licked his lips and pulled her to the edge of his bed before dropping to his knees. He put the leg he was holding over his shoulder and pressed closer, stroking his hand up her thigh as he brought his other hand back to her core.  
He spread her lips to admire the flushed coloring of her sex. He kissed and laved at her with his tongue listening to her breathing hitch again and she gave those little rasps again. That sound was fast becoming a favorite of his. His tongue centered in on her clit before he penetrated her with his finger. She gave a choked sound before she started writing against him on his bed.  
“You may tell me to stop at any time and I will honor your request, Cadet. I doubt that is was you want right now, though,” he said.  
Her head was spinning. He was thoroughly immersed in the ‘game’. She was forgetting to struggle. But he knew just how to touch her to reduce her brain to its most basic of functions. She reached up to grab a fistful of his sheets and tried to pull herself away from him while twisting her hips away from his ‘unwanted’ attention.  
His eyes flicked up to hers as she tried to glare at him. He actually let his finger slip from her heat and let her get a few inches away from him before he provided a demonstration of his own strength by lifting her lower body and pulling her back to his waiting mouth, this time holding her legs apart. He kissed, laved and nuzzled her. His ministrations almost tender in comparison to his handling of her.  
“You should be grateful. I am willing to prepare you for me before I indulge myself. It is intriguing that you require force to accept pleasure. Your heart rate has increase, as has your respiration, your pupils are dilated and you have begun to sweat. These are all indicators of pleasure in humans. Yet you persist. Such a contradictory creature.”  
Nyota’s head fell back and her lips parted in a soundless cry as he focused on her clit and began to massage her inner walls. Her hands found their way to his head, carding through his hair and caressing his scalp. She bucked hard into his face and tensed suddenly as her second climax struck her, violently. Spock let himself take in the increased sweetness of her scent and taste and continued to stimulate her through her peak.  
By now his lok was throbbing and insisting that he complete their copulation. The evidence was in her scent, in her essence smeared on his face. His female was ready to receive him. He stood looking down at her. Her hair was a sodden mess, her lips parted and wet from her licking them, her breasts heaving with exertion, a light sheen of sweat covering her, her limbs boneless and askew. It was a glorious sight that his eidetic memory had already collected.  
He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to lay her head on his pillow and angle her body properly. She smiled up at him as he covered her body with his. She was slightly cooler than him everywhere, except the decidedly superior heat of her mouth and core.  
“You’re forgetting your role, k’diwa,” he whispered in her ear before nipping at the lobe.  
Nyota went back to writhing beneath him and pressing against his shoulders. She only succeeded in grinding her wet center against the delicious heat of him. Her lips parted in a wet kiss around his lok. He pressed into her harder, enjoying the sensation and eagerly anticipating the feel of fully penetrating her. He reared up and grabbed his lok, rubbing the sensitive head against her lips and clit before pressing the head inside of her.  
Nyota tried, vainly, to shift her hips away from him. He stilled her with one hand and drove home inside of her in one smooth thrust.  
“Accept me, little one. And know that I am the last man that will ever possess your body.”  
At the moment she was beyond coherent thought. She was consumed by the weight, girth, heat and length of him claiming her from the inside out. Her eyes had rolled up into her head and her breath stuttered out as she gripped him, her nails digging into her back. She was floating, lost. All she could feel, hear, touch was him. Then he had the gall to move.  
Slowly at first. Shallow strokes that caused her hips to twitch and her inner muscles to clamp to keep him inside of her. She thrust her hips to meet every plunge of his body into hers. Her eyes screwed shut and her senses were slowly overloaded. He licked over her throat before biting into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her breath caught as he purred into the bite.  
Spock reeled at the feel of her. It was almost perfect. The feel of her skin, the grip of her keshtan-ur, her intoxicating scent. It was incomplete, but it could not be helped. He could touch her mind, but that was more than he believed she was ready for. He could not deny he found himself missing the sweet sound of her…  
“Mmm…”  
He froze an instant before giving a slightly harder thrust.  
“Mmm!”  
She did not seem to realize it herself as she continued to moan for him. He angled his hips and continued his deep quick thrusting.  
“More…” she rasped softly.  
He looked into her face, surprised to find her eyes open, fixed on him, and seemingly as surprised as he was. He slowed his thrusts even more to kiss her.  
“P…please,” she tried again.  
“Do not strain yourself. I will give you what you desire,” he said as he gathered her legs into his hands and adjusted his grip to drive his lok into her forcefully.  
Her moaning resumed with a fevered pitch and her head fell back against the pillows as she continued to writhe beneath him. But soon his pace was too much and all she could do was brace herself against the bed and accept him. She clamped tightly around him as he rode out her orgasm and chased his own. She went slack against him and he lowered her legs before adjusting his position on his knees and kissing her again before resuming his thrusting at a fearsome pace. She was already tender and every few seconds he made her twitch as he aggressively rubbed against several sensitive spots inside of her.  
The cocky Vulcan pressed in as deeply as he could and held still as he came inside of her. The startling heat of it always caught her off guard. And she gasped and flinched as he flooded her. She felt it, still hot as there was too much to contain and it dribbled out of her. He rolled his hips and still hard lok a few times before he withdrew. His eyes were riveted to the juncture of her thighs where his seed still seeped from her. Beautiful.  
He moved over her again to suckle her still hard nipples as he calmed himself down. She reached for his hand and brought it to her face again and he paused.  
“You are certain?” he asked.  
She nodded.  
“My mind to your mind, my thoughts to thoughts,” he said as he touched her psi points.  
“I can’t believe you did this!”  
“Did you not enjoy it?”  
“Of course I did. But I never told you that I had…those kinds of thoughts about this…us.”  
“…”  
“Spock? How did you know?”  
“You imagined a scenario where I coerced you into sex after the third class we had together. I believe Cadet Gaila gave you the idea. Your thoughts were along the lines of me overpowering you and you had many thoughts of my race being able to easily overpowering yours. Oddly enough, in the days before the Enlightenment, our meeting could have gone very much along those lines.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Before we embraced logic, we were almost as savage as humans were.”  
“Wait, so you’ve known that I’ve been sexually attracted to you this entire time. Even before you kissed me four months ago?!”  
“K’diwa, it is why I kissed you. There is a certain confidence that comes with the knowledge of mutual attraction.”  
“Well…before that. What did you think of me?”  
“That you were exceedingly aesthetically pleasing, I enjoyed the scent of you, I admired your intellect and was quite enamored of your legs.”  
“Oh, Spock, you flatterer.”  
“Vulcans do not lie.”  
“In that case, where did you learn to please a woman?”  
“Extensive research.”  
“Such as?”  
“I have no further comment on the matter.”  
“Did you enjoy the process of ‘sullying me’ yourself?”  
“Immensely. I look forward to doing it again.”  
“When?”  
“Sooner than you think.”  
He moved to stand and helped her. She looked at him questioningly, but he merely stripped the bed and grabbed a fresh blanket and towel. He placed the towel down first then helped her back to bed before joining her and covering them both with the blanket.  
She shifted in closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. Once she was warm enough, she drifted off. It was her soft breathing that eventually lulled him to sleep. He made a quick note to rise in time enough to get her fed and back to her dorm before curfew. She did need her rest.


End file.
